Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)
|platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS card }} :For the console and PC version, see Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) is the version of Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Nintendo DS. It was confirmed on July 27, 2010. The game itself is to be released on November 9, 2010.http://ds.ign.com/articles/110/1108711p1.html New Features Call of Duty: Black Ops ''will have many new features like a Perks system for the 6-player online multiplayer. N-Space has announced that the multiplayer experience has changed dramatically. The game will also have a unique 2 player co-op. For players who don't like to aim with the stylus, there will be an alternative control scheme. There is also an improved user interface. The player can tap an icon to switch the current weapon for a new one, like past DS games, or drag the weapon into an inactive button to add to their inventory without replacing the weapon they're using currently. An auto lock-on feature will be available to use in the Recruit and Regular difficulties. The player will also take control of an attack helicopter and an experimental stealth fighter jet. The Arcade and Challenges modes will be returning. The game will also feature achievements. As the n-Space Studio Head, Dan O'Leary, says, "''Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Nintendo DS is going to take the hand-held Call of Duty experience to a new level. From taking the controls of an attack helicopter to flying an experimental stealth fighter jet, players will have a wealth of new features to utilize." In friend matches and local multiplayer the player has voice over IP chat. However, on online multiplayer there won't be any voice chat due to the limitations of the Nintendo's Online rules. N-Space is trying to get Nintendo to let them have voice chat on online matches. There will be no more latency checks like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Bullets are now able to penetrate certain materials like the console version. Campaign The DS game's storyline will see players assuming the role of a CIA-backed operative. The game's story-lines and missions are meant to provide a different perspective and fill in on the overall story. A time period was not specifically mentioned, though it will likely share that of the other versions, which take place during the Cold War. Treyarch and n-Space have been stingy with story details thus far, but the console versions will apparently feature such loaded locales as Cuba and Vietnam. There will also be a Zombie mode for singleplayer, online and offline co-op. Levels Not much is known about the campaign levels except that they have been confirmed to be in the Soviet Union, Vietnam and Cuba. There are a total of 16 levels. Here are descriptions of the known levels. #To the Motherland: the player starts in a Russian base with gathering vital intelligence as the objective. At the beginning, the player stealthily picks off enemies with a sniper rifle. The level ends in fast-paced action. #To the Rescue: the player mans a MI-4 helicopter with machine guns and missiles with extracting an operative surrounded by the enemy as the objective. The helicopter is on rails, but the player can strafe to avoid incoming missiles. When the helicopter takes damage, there will be a beeping sound. The level is set in Cuba. #The training level will be in an American station. http://gamescom.gamespot.com/story/6273750/call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-hands-on Co-op Players can play with others in a variety of different levels Zombies Zombie mode is present in the game. Zombie mode can be played solo or in a local/online co-op. There are 4 zombie maps in the game. The player starts with a Makarov. The zombie mode is an unlimited horde of zombies broken up into waves with little time between waves. There are power ups such a the Nuke, Instakill, carpentry bonus, and double points. Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Black Ops will feature lots of improvement like perks, selecting spawn points, changing primary and secondary every time you spawn,a larger list of friends (64), able to join matches in progress,more than six maps and a myriad of host options (Including radar settings). Multiplayer Maps *Base *Highrise (different from the one in Modern Warfare 2) *Lighthouse *Parelium *Stronghold *Command *Paddy *Graveyard *Crossfire *Baslica *Caves *The Yard Confirmed Weapons Black Ops includes 33 weapons and now features attachments, notably weapon types that have not seen extended use in previous DS Call of Duty games: *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M16A1 *Mk22 Mod.0 *AK-47 *M40A1 *M60 *M14 *Minigun *RPD *Dragunov *Makarov *M1891/59 *XM22 *R870 Shotgun *M79 *Mat-49 *SKS *Ithaca M37 *M10 Attachments *Silencer *M203 *Scope Explosives *Unknown explosive projectiles *Mk 2 Grenade *RPG-7 *M72 LAW Miscellaneous *Knife *Throwing Knife *Explosive Tip Crossbow Characters *Captain Patterson *Sgt. Shaw *Sgt. Ruiz *Sgt. Yuri Raslov *Capt. Kovics *Sgt. Vastov *Hostagehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh5Cuqd7ePE Gallery Blackopsds.png|Current Box art call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727105406760_thumb_ign.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter. File:Call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-knife.jpg|The Knife. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112027507.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112025616.jpg|Stealth Fighter and possibly the M16A1 and "Hush Puppy". call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|The AK-47. Notice how the M203 grenade launcher replaces the grenades slot Call-of-duty-black-ops-2.jpg|The player wielding a PPS-42 call-of-duty-black-ops-3.jpg|Stealth mission call-of-duty-black-ops-4.jpg|The Stealth Fighter in action Call-of-duty-black-ops-5.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter Blackops21.jpg|PPSh-41 File:Chopper_7_ds.png|Controlling a helicopter BO Capt. Patterson.png|Capt. Patterson 185px-M14_7_ds.png|The M14 iron-sights Black ops ds 2.jpg|Multiplayer screenshots. Note weaponry, including the M60 and Cross-bow. Videos thumb|350px|left Trivia *Sniper rifles will possibly return in multiplayer, as in an interview with IGN, n-Space said that Black Ops will see more use of specific weapon types, most notably sniper rifles and shotguns. *The aiming cross-hairs are said to improve. *Enemies appear to be able to knife in Black Ops, as in the knife screenshot, a knife's handle can be seen in the enemy soldier's hand. *This is the first DS game to have attachments. *This is the first DS game to feature Perks. *This is the first Call of Duty game to have the knife being held with the right hand as well as the first DS game to feature a throwing knife. *This is the first DS game to have a co-op campaign. *This is the first DS game to have all the HUD on the bottom screen. *This is the first DS game where the allies and enemies in the HUD are indicated with a dot and an arrow indicating where they are faced instead of only the dot. *This is the first DS game to feature Zombies. *In the screen shot with the helicopter and the boat, there is a logo on the side of the boat. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Category:Portable games